


Communing with Nature

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione decides that communing with nature isn't so bad after all





	Communing with Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I’m going to kill you, Charlie Weasley,” Hermione growled at his back, staring daggers at the broad shoulders of the man she was currently plotting to torture. Her eyes drifted down his back to stare at his arse, noticing the way the denim of his trousers molded to the firm cheeks, making her want to reach out and squeeze. Glaring when she heard him laughing, she looked up and saw his eyes looking over his shoulder. She’d been caught. Frowning, she said, “Just wait. You won’t live to see your thirty-third birthday.”

 

“And were you planning to kill me by ogling my arse or was that merely an added benefit?” he asked with amusement, ducking when she picked up a stick to throw at him.

 

“This is _not_ funny,” she snapped, rolling her eyes as another thorn scratched her leg. “When you said ‘we’ll spend the whole week making love and never leave our room’, I somehow didn’t think a bloody nature hike would qualify!”

 

“You know, if you’d quit bitching, you might actually enjoy this,” he teased as he turned to face her, his lips curved into the crooked smile that had first won her heart years ago and got her into this mess in the first place.

 

“Don’t give me that smile, you bastard,” she warned, her voice frustrated and tired. Her legs were covered in scratches from some annoying plant that had the sharpest thorns ever, she was quite sure. Her shirt was sticking to her skin, wet with sweat from the blazing sun high overhead. Her feet were sore from walking what had to be a hundred miles, or at least two. And there were all sorts of flying bugs around that seemed to think she was a nifty little treat.

 

She hated the outdoors. A few hours for a picnic or lazing by the lake, fine. She was usually okay with small doses of communing with nature. However, hiking through a jungle following the prat who seemed to have no problems avoiding bugs or thorn plants was not even remotely fun. In fact, she’d classify this up there with having tea with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on her list of ‘not fun things’. He’d promised they’d stay in their hotel or possibly see some museums. Hiking was never part of the deal when she agreed to come here to this little island that was far too hot and sticky.

 

She’d said no when he first mentioned the hike upon their arrival five days. In fact, she’d been saying no every day at least three times when he mentioned going for a hike. She’d told him he could go and she’d laze around with a book but he’d just sigh before distracting her with wet kisses and talented hands. Today, he’d given her the pout and sad eyes, the one that said ‘if you loved me, you’d do this’ and ‘I’ve been to boring, dull museums with you but you refuse to give me this one thing’. It had only taken a few minutes of that look and his hands moving between her legs before she was crying out yes, which had caused the smuggest smirk she’d ever seen to cross his lips.

 

“C’mon, Hermione. Aren’t you having even a little fun?”

 

“No!” She said petulantly, not even caring that she was acting like a spoiled child instead of a mature woman of twenty-six. “And if you don’t stop smirking at me, I’m going to make sure you never father my children!”

 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous when you’re sweaty and pouting,” he said with an affectionate leer, not able to duck in time to avoid getting hit with the stick she’d thrown.

 

“Stop talking to me! Just leave me alone, Charlie!” she warned sharply, annoyed at him for looking sexy despite the hike. He should look as messy and gross as she did so she could glare and not think about shagging him rotten in the middle of this jungle.

 

Looking down at her legs when she was scraped by another thorn, she cursed under her breath. Her hair was coming out of the strap she’d used earlier, and she knew her face and shoulders were red from the sun. She hated nature! Wanting to just sit down and scream at the very idea of hiking on one of their last days away, she instead smacked at another bug and glared at Charlie.

 

Her eyes widened when she saw that the spot he’d been standing was empty. Looking around, she turned in a circle, knowing he had to be playing a prank, vowing she’d never shag him again if he didn’t pop out soon and say ‘ha ha’ or some fool thing. “Charlie?” she said quietly, knowing it was silly to panic. He was probably hiding behind a tree or something. But Charlie wasn’t like that. He was all for fun but he didn’t waste time on silly jokes like the twins.

 

Walking forward, she reached the spot where he had been standing, her eyes noticing something off to the side. Leaning over, she picked up the wet cotton. His shirt. Not sure if she should smile and get excited at whatever he was plotting or curse him for making her worry, she kept walking, no longer concerned about the thorns or bugs or heat. She was looking for her half-dressed new husband, something far more important than whining about having to be on some bloody hike.

 

As she made her way over a small hill, she gasped when she found herself standing at the edge of a lake. Well, she supposed it might be a lagoon as it was inland and not very large. Regardless of the proper name, it was beautiful. A large waterfall and cliffs lined the edge and, in the middle, she saw a familiar red head swimming. Slowly smiling as she stepped closer, she reached a pile of clothes.

 

Charlie was swimming towards her, his eyes sweeping over her as he got out of the water. She watched the droplets drip down his freckled skin, the sun bringing out the vivid colors of the tattoo on his hip and the one on his thigh. Seeing the smile on his lips, she said, “You’re a git. Why didn’t you tell me _this_ was what we were hiking for?”

 

“If I’d have told you, it wouldn’t have been a surprise,” he said matter-of-factly, his glistening nudity perfectly suited for the natural setting. He grinned as he reached her, his hands moving to her waist to pull her t-shirt over her head.

 

“I don’t like surprises,” she reminded grumpily, tilting her head so he could kiss her neck. Her hands moved over his wet body, fingers wrapping around his stirring cock. “Tell me, Mister Weasley. Why did you bring me here? Were you planning to have your wicked way with me by the side of this beautiful lagoon?”

 

“Nope,” he murmured against her neck, licking and sucking the sweaty skin as his rough hands unfastened her shorts. Soon, her knickers and shorts were around her ankles. His lips kissed a path from her neck to her stomach and finally nuzzling against the curls between her legs as he unfastened her trainers and removed them one by one. When she was completely naked, he looked up at her from his kneeling position. “You’re so beautiful, Mrs. Weasley,” he said with a soft sigh, his smile turning wicked as he suddenly moved, picking her up in his arms and walking back to the water.

 

“Charlie,” she squealed as he splashed into the water, gasping when she was suddenly let go, sputtering as she came back to the surface. Narrowing her eyes at him, she said, “Oh that’s it, mister. You’re so going to pay for that.”

 

She swam after him, diving under water to grab his legs, her hand brushing against his cock as she pulled him down. When she surfaced, she started laughing, her hand moving through her wet hair. She felt refreshed, the water sun-heated yet cool against her skin. Swimming further, she had to admit that it was _almost_ worth that horrid hike to get here.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Charlie swam up behind her, his arm going around her waist, hand casually squeezing her breast. “When I first found out about it, I knew you’d love it here. Couldn’t get the idea of us here, like this, out of my mind.”

 

“Like this?” she asked coyly, deliberately rubbing her arse against his erection before pulling away from him and swimming to the waterfall. Facing him, she treaded water as her head fell back, the spray from the waterfall cascading over her. Straightening, she gave him a hungry look, licking her lips as she blinked away water. “Or inside me, taking me beneath this gorgeous waterfall and making me cry out your name?”

 

Instead of answering, Charlie swam towards her, his mouth moving over hers as he guided them towards the cliffs. She felt the rock behind her back, hard and rough, wet from the spray of the falling water. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair, her legs moving around his waist as she tried to get some control of her body in the water. His hands moved beneath her, raising her out of the water before she realized his intentions. “Wrap your legs around my shoulders.”

 

Bracing herself against the cliff, she did as he said, gasping when his tongue ran along her cunt. He was treading water, his movements causing her to rub against the rock behind her as he lapped at her flowing juices. “Charlie, God, you’re going to drown, you foolish git,” she cursed during the times she could manage to draw a complete breath. He had the audacity to chuckle, the action sending little tremors throughout her.

 

“Standing on the edge, love. Safe as houses,” he muttered before his tongue thrust into her, his nose nuzzling her clit. “Love tasting you, ‘mione. So fucking good, your come on my tongue and lips. Give it to me, baby. Come for me so I can fuck you, not gonna fuck you until you do.”

 

He went back to licking and sucking her, his teeth gently nipping at her clit. She broke a nail as she clawed at the rock cliff behind her, her body arching forward as she came, a soft cry escaping her lips as she felt the rock cut her back. Without time to calm down, she was suddenly in the water again, Charlie’s cock thrusting inside her, her muscles still twitching from her orgasm.

 

She moved against him, using the water to propel herself up before falling back down onto his cock. He was nibbling her collarbone, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, her breasts pressed against his chest, the cliff still rubbing her back but she didn’t care. He suddenly changed position, angling into her and grinding against her clit. She reacted, her legs tightening around his stomach. Before she realized it, they were suddenly falling, his back hitting the water, but his hands not letting go of her. Breaking surface, they coughed up lagoon water, her arms tight around him as he maneuvered them back to the cliff.

 

“That wasn’t planned,” he admitted with a sheepish smile before kissing her, his hands gripping her hips and bringing her down with more force, water splashing around them on each movement downward. She could feel the spray of the waterfall on her chest and face, her eyelashes wet, hair thick and heavy. Tugging his hair, she nibbled his lower lip before kissing her way down to his neck. He jerked inside her when she bit down harder than planned.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled before laving her tongue over the bite mark. It wasn’t exactly easy trying to be sexy and fun when they were shagging in water against a really sharp cliff that was leaving marks on her back. Charlie turned them, leaning against the cliff himself, his legs floating out as balanced his arse on the edge, his hands raising and lowering her as he arched into her.

 

“Gonna come soon, love,” he groaned as he closed his eyes, his mouth parted as he panted softly.

 

Her hands moved to his chest, her thumbs brushing his nipples as she tightened around him on each move up, feeling him starting to make the frantic strokes that were all too familiar. His hand moved between her legs, finding her clit, twisting it in the way that caused the tension to snap. She came with a keen of pleasure, milking his release as he followed her into orgasm. It wasn’t until they were kissing, bodies still pulsing from their release, that he slipped again, the two of them falling into the water but not even breaking the kiss as they swam to the surface.

 

“Fuck, that was,” Charlie trailed off and grinned before kissing her again.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Hermione agreed when they broke the kiss, laughing as they swam towards the shore to their clothes.

 

“Blood hell,” he cursed softly as they started to get out of the water. His fingers gently moved over her back. “Didn’t know it was doing this, baby. You should have said something.”

 

“It’s okay,” she shrugged before falling on the pile of clothes and soft sand, making a face as she realized the sand would stick to her wet body and probably get into all sorts of uncomfortable places. Looking up at Charlie, her scowl faded, happiness in her eyes and smile as she looked at her husband.

 

“When we get back to the hotel, I’ll take care of you,” he promised as he knelt before her, smiling the crooked grin that got her into this situation in the first place. Catching her eyes, he slowly traced her cheek with the pad of his finger. “Promise to always take care of you, ‘mione.”

 

“Love you,” she whispered before leaning up and catching his lips. When she pulled back, she arched a brow and stubbornly declared, “But this doesn’t mean I actually enjoyed that bloody hike anymore than I did before.”

 

Laughing as he pressed her back against their clothes, she looked at the beautiful sky overhead as he made her forget all about sand in bad places and think only of Charlie in good places. Maybe communing with nature wasn’t so bad after all.

 

The End


End file.
